


The chat

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, M/M, Talking, bartsy, friends - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Adam and Aaron talk about Robron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The chat

"It was Robert. That saved me. He smashed the window in...pulled me out. If it wasn't for him.."  
Adam let out a sharp breath,  
"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."  
Aaron swallowed and looked at Adam; tears pressing against the backs of his eyes.   
"He saved my life Aaron."  
He gripped Adam's arm and nodded,  
"Yeah."  
He wiped his eye and Adam squeezed his hand,  
"Talk to me mate."  
Aaron looked at him and clenched his jaw,  
"Why?"  
Adam looked at him,  
"Cos you're my best mate. Cos you've been hiding this massive secret for months. Cos I'm pretty sure you've had no one else to talk to."  
Aaron looked at him and swallowed again. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and nodded,  
"Okay."  
Adam glanced down,  
"Do you love him?"  
Aaron sniffed and nodded,  
"Yeah. Yeah I do. Despite my best efforts."  
Adam frowned,  
"Why didn't you tell me mate?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"It's an affair innit? You don't tell anyone."  
Adam glanced around,  
"I'm guessing he's different with you then?"  
Aaron sighed and sat back,  
"He can be the...best person in the world and then it's like a switch. He's around other people and he changes."  
"Best person how?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"He listens. He pushes me. Makes me feel like I can do anything you know?"  
Adam watched him and Aaron shrugged,  
"He's a good person. Deep down. Really...really deep down. He's an idiot and he acts about two years before he thinks but..."  
Adam glanced away,  
"When you two...he made you happy?"  
Aaron looked at him and sniffed,  
"Yeah. Yeah he did."  
Adam cleared his throat and looked down at his hands for a moment before looking back at him,  
"How...how long have you loved him?"  
Aaron looked at him; memories of waking up in that hotel room and feeling the rush inside him when he felt Roberts arm around him.  
"A while...I guess."  
Adam nodded slowly,  
"Do...does he...does he love you?"  
Aaron looked down and shrugged,  
"Said he does."  
Adam touched his arm again,  
"I still can't believe Robert Sugden is gay...or bisexual...or...I don't know...Aaronsexual."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Shut up."  
Adam laughed then looked over at Aaron,  
"You could've told me, mate. I would've listened."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"You have your own life. Besides you hate him."  
Adam nodded,  
"True but I don't hate you. And I woulda given him a chance if it was that important to you."  
Aaron looked at him and frowned,  
"He's your wife's brother. You haven't given him a chance yet."  
Adam sat back,  
"Yeah well she's not in love with him is she?"  
The two men frowned at each other and Adam held his hand up,  
"Let's just move past that comment."  
Aaron laughed and rubbed his face.  
"Oh my god."  
Adam bit his lip,  
"Why him?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"I don't know. He...fascinated me. He went after me and I just...I liked him. He just..."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"He made me believe I can do more you know?"  
Adam nodded,  
"That's why he invested innit? Cos he wanted you."  
Aaron shrugged   
"We needed a reason to be talking. But it was more than that. He was really impressed with how well we were doing you know? He kept telling me how...how it was the best investment he ever made...How I was the best investment."  
He looked down at his hands again and Adam rubbed his arm,  
"I'm sorry mate."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Why?"  
Adam shrugged,  
"He's the first guy you've loved since Jackson."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What about Ed? Remember him? The guy I moved to France with? Ringing any bells?"  
Adam stopped,  
"Oh yeah."  
Aaron shook his head and stood up,  
"Wow."  
"Shut up I'm processing a big bit of news."  
Aaron sucked in a breath,  
"Wow. Must be hard."  
Adam threw a cushion at him,  
"Shut up."  
Aaron laughed and took their mugs to the sink. He stopped and thought for a moment,  
"He kept me alive."  
He turned around and looked at Adam,  
"S'all there is to it."  
Adam walked over and hugged him,  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there mate."  
Aaron nodded and hugged him tightly before pulling away,  
"Go on get lost."  
Adam smirked and clapped his arm,  
"Meet me out there I'll get you a drink."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah."  
He watched as Adam left the room and sighed before following him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes these have been posted on the ipad! Thank you for being patient!


End file.
